


Join Me

by curiouslyblessed



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyblessed/pseuds/curiouslyblessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard day, Kitty is in need of some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me by crowcockatiel of Tumblr.

There were days when Miss Kitty bought a drink herself just to feel successful. March third was one of those days. A drunk took three bottles of whiskey—unpaid for whiskey—and poured the on the floor. He smashed three chairs and ran off into the night and wasn’t caught. After damages, she made a grand total of three dollars. At about midnight she decided to cut her loses and close up for the night.

Fate dictated that Festus come in for a drink five minutes after everything was cleared up. So Kitty sat with two shots of whiskey at the bar and waited. Sure enough, at twelve-fifteen the telltale sound of jingling spurs met her ears. The double doors swung open to reveal just the person she was expecting.

“I saved you a spot,” she patted the bar.

He walked over to the bar. “How’d you know I was a’ fixin’ t’ come?”

“Whenever I close up early you come over at least five minutes after everything is put away for the night,” she drained her whiskey. “So I saved a little something for you.”

“Thank y’ kindly, Miss Kitty.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s about time for me to go to bed.”

“I’ll wash m’ glass when I’m done. G’night, Miss Kitty.”

“Good night, Festus.”

When Kitty reached the top of the stairs she was seized by a notion that had been running around her mind lately. She chewed her lower lip and glanced down at Festus. He was just finishing his whiskey and stepping around the bar to set his glass in the sink.

“Festus?”

He raised his head to look at her. “Yes’m?”

Kitty leaned on the railing and grinned at him. “Join me.”


End file.
